tarai_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Floriano DeRosa
"Well, this is wonderfully vague." Floriano DeRosa is a member of the Sewer Crabs. A half-elf bard raised in Variin. Though his name is DeRosa, he is actually from the Teimerkus family. He came Haaft's landing to establish a name for himself, still unsure of what his aim in life was. Appearance Floriano is 5'10" and weighs in at 155 lbs. He has red hair, which once reached all the way to his lower back, now it is kept short and trim. Recently he has began to shave, giving up on the idea of having a full beard and keeping it trim/stubbly. As of late his face bears a worn out look, he has also gained a few pounds since the first season. His skin tone is olive, as maturity begins to set in he is becoming more noticeably masculine, and has finally lost the baby fat around his features. He is not a very powerful frame, as his body is one more of a svelte type of build. His eyes are a Magenta colour, which he inherits from his father. Floriano's sense of dress is a little flamboyant, though he favours the colour red as it appeals to his sensibilities. In the field he will tend to lean towards functionality, though with a little bit of customisation to make it feel as though it is suitable for himself. He does not wear much jewellery beyond his earrings. Background Floriano was born to the house of Teimerkus, being one born out of wedlock in the family. Though he heard of his father, Elia DeRosa, he had never been able to meet him. The little information that he knew of him was what he heard from his mother, Anunis, who seemed to hold him in a (mostly) high regard. What else he was able to glean about his father he gathered from his grandfather, Carin, who had a very polarising opinion compared to Anunis. Floriano's life was perhaps more difficult than most of the members of his family in some aspects, especially since he felt like he was being singled out for his particular position in the family. In addition to being a half-elf Floriano had to deal with being the only illegitimate child in the Teimerkus family as far as anyone knew. He grew up feeling judged for things that were out of his control, though the central source was always his grandfather. Despite his multiple attempts to please his grandfather he never felt like it was enough, as things seemed to almost always be the same, and this is something in which he confided with his mother. Floriano has been under the tutilage of Irvine Faunra since he was a young boy, learning magic, bardic skills/knowlege and how to wield the rapier using Faunra's particular style. Faunra was an elf who had grown up along side his mother, and was very close to the family. Floriano always saw his tutelage as Faunra doing a favour for his mother. Though Floriano had not been the absolute best of the style, he was still one of the better students. He felt that Irvine was always much softer in him than others, almost like a father figure, and in a way he was quite glad when he did eventually become his step-father. Though he sometimes wishfully thought that his biological father was the one that was supposed to fill in the missing piece of his family puzzle, he knew that it was never likely to happen. With his mother's marriage, he decided to let that particular line thought fizzle out and die. Faunra was a good father to him after all, he could not ask for better parents. As Floriano grew his relationship with his grandfather began to worsen. When he was old enough to understand an piece together what was happening he realised that his resemblence to his biological father was something that his grandfather was holding against him. In addition to this Carin was also seeking to push him into career paths that he was not interested in, and planned to dictate his path in life. Floriano clashed with him over this once, and in a moment of unclear and impassioned thought he decided that he needed to leave Variin. Though Floriano does regret this particular action to the current day (wanting to contact his mother and step father), he also has a sense of stubborn pride and fear of confrontation with his grandfather that prevents him from returning to Variin. After the events described above he found himself taking a journey to Haaft's landing and it was then that he met the rest of the Sewer Crabs. History Floriano met the other sewer crabs after witnessing a murder in Haaft's landing. From that point he was thrust into a world of conspiracy and murder. Recently he has reconciled with his grandfather to some degree, mostly due to the intervention of Orebic Underheld. ((TBC)) Relations There are two members of the sewer crabs that Floriano appreciates and praises above all other people: Orebic Underheld - Has a great respect for Underheld, he also considers him something close to a father or familial figure. Acknowledges Orebic's great ability to articulate and speak to others, and just his general capability. Quick to listen to him and easily swayed by him, Floriano is willing to place his life in the hands of this person. With that being said, the idea of dissapointing him or Keila frankly terrifies him. His words are often calming, reminding floriano of where he should align himself and the correct actions that he should follow. Keila Blathin - Floriano considers Keila to be a wonderful and strong woman, seeing strength in her ability to talk with others so easily (and more obviously kill things with magic). He also respects her ability to act so freely, and admires that she isn't easily convinced or swayed. Others Locke Highwater - He hasn't had the time to form an opinion of him, but believes he's fairly personaly and respectful and appreciates that. Aeta Tideturner - He doesn't like to speak about Aeta for reasons he's unwilling to discuss, it's a sore nerve and should not be pursued by people who are not familiar with him. He finds people who do intolerable. Worst people Lori Silvermane - He sees Lori as rock headed and condescending, and though he was originally not willing to extend a hand in friendship (due to the death of Tideturner), the relationship quickly became vitriolic. By the end of the season, their relationship was worn down to the point where it was likely that it could no longer be salvaged. Floriano largely blames Lori's unrepentant behaviour for this. Skills and Abilities As a Bard, Floriano has a wide array of skills that can be put to use. He is also a solid fencer and practices the Faunra™ style of sword fighting, one unique to Variin. His songs encourage allies in the field, and he is able to cast some spells, though his capability to render magical damage is limited. Recently, he has begun to realise some new potential bardic abilities to put to combat use. Overall, Floriano is a master of none but proficient in most skills.Category:Sewer Crabs Category:Half-Elves